What A Wonderful World(A HxH Fanfic Contest Entry)
by Clarity Jane
Summary: God knows Kurapika Kurta was not dying but he bleeds now. And God knows it's the only way he, and the others, could heal now. All the blood they lost keeps on drowning the love they thought they knew. /May be more than just a one-shot depending on Reviews/


**Disclaimer: If I owned HunterxHunter and all the other (epic) characters here,I would be giving out free Mcdo fries and nuggets every Friday. \m/**

 **Music Playlist For This Fanfic(by order,I highly suggest listening to it while reading so you can feel the feels XD ):**

 _ **1\. "My Blood"-Ellie Goulding (the male version,try listening to it on YouTube,I swear to God it's just... :")))**_

 _ **2."This Is Not A Game"-The Chemical Brothers ft. Miguel and Lorde (during the phone call,yesh,so badass XD)**_

 _ **3\. "Sacrifice"-Zella Day (during Kurapika's surrender)**_

 _ **4\. "Holes In The Sky"-M83 ft. Haim (a reflection of Kurapika's inner thoughts)**_

 _ **5\. "What A Wonderful World"-Joseph William Morgan ft. Shadow Royale(a reflection of Chrollo's inner thoughts)**_

 **Title: "What A Wonderful World"**

* * *

"Kill them once they get here."

Frantic blue eyes that usually appeared calm widened,visible specks of red clouding over its former hue.

"W-WHAT?"

With an eyebrow elegantly arched,Chrollo Lucilfer tilted his head in the chain user's in a voice as casual as one would when suggesting tea for two,he repeated,"I ordered,and am still ordering you,yes,if you are too...PREOCCUPIED to notice...to kill the other guests who will rush back here after witnessing our little...auction fun."

"W-what are y-you even...WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SPUTTERING ABOUT?" Kurapika Kurta shouted,taken aback by his nemesis',and now Danchou's (as much as he despised the word,the man behind that word and all the others who always say that word) cruel order,and how he BLUNTLY said that order. "I know that you and your Spiders are way out of your evil,inhuman minds but are you even hearing,let alone UNDERSTANDING,what you just told me to do?"

Red eyes fully raged,the flurry of emotions Kurapika had been holding in taking over. "You already killed almost everyone here and stole everything you wanted!Those are innocent GUESTS who just got caught up in your mess!They don't have anything to do with you and your troupe of the hell if I'll let you involve them in this!" To further emphasize his point,Kurapika materialized his chains,readily clinking throughout the Mansion's darkness.

"You chain-wielding brat!" The lanky samurai of the Troupe,Nobunaga,shouted in brash anger. "You dare to disobey Danchou's orders?Heh,you're not even in the POSITION to make dema-"

A chuckle escaped Chrollo's lips,fading into a quiet any listener,however,it was a chuckle devoid of humor.

"I see. As a true Kurta,you certainly live up to your clan's preference for doing things the HARD way." Another quiet snicker. "I should have Scarlet Eyes were never easy to collect from your tribe,let alone have it in its reddest shade to begin with."

"DON'T YOU MENTION MY CLAN LIKE YOU HAVE ALL THE RIGHT IN THE WORLD TO!"

Chrollo closed the Skill Book in his hands,letting it fade away from plain sight and now turning his WHOLE attention towards the courageous chain rather,what was LEFT of the courageous chain stubborn Kurta's scarlet eyes defied his own imposing gray orbs in every way,but his bruised limbs,his torn cheongsam and wavering,albeit only slightly,fingers all screamed towards compliance.

"Machi, Shizuku, Feitan and Phinks are still gathered at our hide-out with the chain user's friends,I assume,"Chrollo mumbled,as if thinking aloud. "Pakunoda?"

"Yes,Danchou." The aquiline-nosed woman answered immediately,straightening up against the huge windows she was previously leaning on.

"Contact the others and put them on the line for me."

Pakunoda didn't reply,merely bringing out a mobile soft clicking of her heels was heard as she efficiently kicked aside the dead bodies that laid on the ground and made her way to Chrollo's side.

Kurapika tried not to flinch at Paku's obvious disregard for the corpses. "What...what are you SCHEMING this time?I told you I won't let you have your way with the other people!I WON'T!"

"Here,Danchou,"Paku handed her phone to Chrollo,ignoring Kurapika's statements that just shows more and more of his tiresome I'll-be-everyone's-savior-in-the-name-of-justice complex. "Machi is now on the line."

"Thank you,Paku,"Chrollo tilted his head slightly to acknowledge his right-hand assistant and pressed the phone to his ear. " Enhancer kid with the Zoldyck Transmuter and the old man with glasses."

Chrollo paused then,looking at the enraged Kurapika as if he was thinking of the right thing to say,but really,he only did it for dramatic effect. "Based on your intuition,who among the three is the CLOSEST to our chain assassin?"

Kurapika's scarlet eyes widened,slowly realizing what Chrollo was planning to do. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY ANY OF THOSE FILTHY FINGERS ON MY FRIENDS,YOU-"

"I think the talkative old man with the glasses is the Kurta's closest ally,Danchou,"Machi replied without missing a beat,her monotonous voice from the phone cutting off Kurapika's swearing fit.

Repressing a smirk,Chrollo closed his eyes in contemplation. "Ah,the man named Leorio,if I'm not mistaken."

Opening his eyes to look directly into Kurapika's scarlet eyes glowing with indescribable hatred and fury,Chrollo spoke, "Let us see then,shall we? Machi,bring Leorio on the line."

"Whatever you're thinking of doing,stop it,"Kurapika gritted his teeth in an attempt to think Scarlet Eyes rarely went back to their natural hue for two days now since his capture,and he knew it was already taking a draining toll on his body.

"STOP IT. Don't involve Leorio and the rest any more than this!"

"Kurapika!" Leorio shouted into the phone,out of winced at how his voice sounded,clearly imagining how Leorio,Gon and Killua are in so much pain because of his quest for vengeance-a failed one at a new limb of the Spiders he despised ever since childhood, the pain his friends were experiencing at the moment surely increased by a tenfold-both literally and figuratively.

Guilt,shame and self-blame made Kurapika's eyes glow even redder.

"Kurapika!Hey,hey,are you there?Heck,are you even ALIVE?What have they done to you?I swear on my life I'll-"

"Leorio,"Kurapika shakily exhaled his dear friend's to stay strong in front of these monsters who ruined all and saved none was an almost impossible feat,but Kurapika strengthened his resolve and began speaking. "I'm...I'm bad happened to 's just-"

"-too bad I cannot say the same for you and the others,"Chrollo interrupted Kurapika,the amused smirk never leaving his face as he watched the play of emotions on that pale,pitiful face. "Machi."

"Yes,Danchou,"Machi answered in the background.

"Inform Feitan that I'm granting his request to do whatever he wants with the chain-user's friends."

Kurapika's shouts of "NO!STOP IT!" along with Leorio's confused blabbering of questions dreadfully echoed in the dead of the night,making bats fly out from the nearby trees.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

Howls and groans of immense pain resounded in Kurapika's head.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

Gon desperately sobbing out Leorio's name could be heard in the background,along with Killua sternly shouting,"DON'T,JUST DON'T LET US AFFECT YOU KURAPIKA! DEAL WITH THAT MAN THE WAY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO,WE'LL DEAL WITH THEM HERE AND-"

CRACK. THUD. CRACK.

"STOP IT!HE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH...STOP IT,JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

THUD. THUD.

Silence.

Kurapika,unable to scream and shout any longer,fell on his ,weariness,hatred and desperation distorting his logical mind,Kurapika let his chains fall on the side,clinking weaker than before.

"Astute as always.I'm impressed with your unfailing accuracy,"Chrollo was the first to break the silence. "Well done, you too,Feitan."

With a disconnecting click,Chrollo handed the mobile phone back to Pakunoda.

"You told me you wouldn't harm them if I surrender to you,"Kurapika said in a low voice,head bowed and fists clenching on his torn cheongsam. "You TOLD me that if I agree to join the Troupe,you'll AGREE to let them live the way they used told me it was ME you wanted to render POWERLESS."

"And that I did,"Chrollo replied,matter-of-factly. "Your friends,whether you'd want to admit it to me or not,are one of the main reasons why you fight and have so much do-gooder tendencies in your system."

"But they aren't my FRIENDS!"Kurapika let out a strangled cry,finding it harder to breathe with every second that passed by. Clenching his fists harder until his nails dug into his palm,Kurapika whispered,almost in defeat,"They're...they're...my FAMILY."

Realization hit Kurapika's pounding heart. Against all those endless self-vows to not be involved with anyone that could possibly hinder his life-long mission,here he was.

The friendship was just that thing he needed to shatter the glass cage his traumatic past imprisoned him now the said friendship will personally imprison him again.

This time though,Kurapika was too certain that he can never break away from it.

"Tch,all the more reason to finish them off!" Nobu readily sheathed his sword in anticipation. "Right,Danchou?"

"No,Nobu,"Chrollo walked closer to where the Kurta was,putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at the kneeling chain assassin in front of him. "At least...NOT YET." A smirk crept up in his tone,not going unnoticed by the livid Kurapika.

"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"Kurapika sobbed out,tears overflowing. "You took away the lives of every Kurta,you took away all my hopes and dreams and now you're taking away my second WHAT IS IT YOU WANT?JUST WHAT IS IT THAT WOULD MAKE YOU STOP?JUST WHAT IS IT THAT WOULD MAKE ALL THIS MADNESS STOP?"

Chrollo leaned ever-so-slightly towards the defeated chain user, chuckling mirthlessly. "I thought I made you understood already what I want."

"INTRUDER ALERT!" Sudden shouts and bellows of people rang out in the dead air,followed by security alarms going off.

"Danchou," Shalnark spoke up,quietly appearing beside Chrollo. "The other witnesses already found ,Nobu and I will be heading out right away."

"No,stay here,"Chrollo ordered,raising his hand and straightening up. "I believe that privilege goes to our thirteenth member."

"Kurapika Kurta." The name rolled off Chrollo's quicksilver tongue so easily,Kurapika felt momentarily disgusted by his own name."Your...impatient,rowdy duties await."

"TAKE DOWN THE INTRUDERS!" Threatening shouts continued to get nearer to where they are.

Forcing his unsteady knees to cooperate,Kurapika stood,shaky fingers clutching his chains. He slowly walked towards the Mansion's doors, heart becoming heavier and scarlet eyes getting blurrier.

"THE INTRUDERS WERE SEEN HIDING THEM AT ALL COSTS!"

Kurapika raised his chains,head still hanging low and lips trembling from the effort to not cry out for anyone,anything that would save him from this unreal anguish and agony.

"Ne,Danchou,"Shalnark lightly nudged Chrollo,who calmly reached for one of the antique books he stole a few hours ago. "Is it alright to let the chain user handle ALL those people?He looks like he's nearing a mental breakdown already or ,what if he turns the tables again and escape?"

Chrollo shook his head good-naturedly,closing his eyes as if he was dismissing Shal's predictions about the weather. "I highly doubt the Kurta can escape this wonderful world he brought himself into."

"Wonderful world?"Shalnark repeated,not quite following his Danchou's eloquent grasp of words and symbolisms.

"Yes," Chrollo said, opening his eyes to scan the unopened book on his hands.

"The saint becoming one with the sinner and his sins,painting naught but dreams of wilted roses and flights of thorn..." Chrollo covered his face with the book,his cross-tattooed forehead and satisfied gray eyes the only facial parts that could be seen.

"What a wonderful world it is,indeed."

The doors of the Mansion bolted open.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Yeah, if you listened to the playlist, I fooled you about the title.I'm a great troll online, or so I have been told. I should REALLY be getting paid for this. XD_

 _Anyway, this was my entry for a HXH one-shot fan fiction writing contest on Facebook. The three winners would be announced on June, and as usual, I don't have high hopes since I joined without even THINKING. AGAIN. XD I just wrote on and on from 10 pm to 3 am on my S Note and there you go, a rushed entry! *waves phone in front of the fanfic judges*_

 _I'm thinking of making this story more than just a one-shot, since I've been getting very positive feedbacks about it, that this one-shot made them "feel" and stuff (I am so sorry if I affected your day with this mastershit,hahaha! X) , but I'm waiting for Reviews. And a beta reader who could pressure me with deadlines so I'll be updating more often. XD_

 _Tell me what you guys think.I'm thinking of a fem KuraxKuro,fem GonxHisoka and lotsa other ideas that I just can't catch up with my thoughts ATM,lol. And before I forget, this fan fiction is dedicated to my Mom, who doesn't know HunterxHunter but when I made her read this for criticism, she told me "she felt like it was a HxH movie". She made me realize that even though I wasn't impressed with how I wrote things here, and I don't think I could win said contest, I CAUSED A DEEP IMPACT WITHIN MY READERS. :")))_

 _And I just feel so grateful,like I won the lottery or something! XD_


End file.
